


cutest nose competitor

by LEEHYU6KIES



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Dogs, Domestic Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, day 2: surprises and secrets, hyuck is a bit jealous, mark adopted a puppy for hyuck as a christmas gift, this is what i get from listening to all about you on loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEEHYU6KIES/pseuds/LEEHYU6KIES
Summary: Donghyuck always knew that he had the cutest nose. Renjun booped it for at least three times if Donghyuck remembers correctly. Jeno and Jaemin did too. He didn’t think he would have to compete with anyone. Anyone, but a puppy.Alternatively, Mark got Donghyuck a puppy for Christmas, but Donghyuck is convinced that the puppy was a gift for Mark himself and a threat to Donghyuck’s title of the cutest nose.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124
Collections: Markhyuck Week 2021





	cutest nose competitor

**Author's Note:**

> while i was writing this i was listening to all about you and a lot of soft songs on shuffle. I think i am physically and emotionally unable to write any sort of sad or angsty fics so heres some christmas fluff. 
> 
> also ryung means the light/bright in korean
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading this :DD also i dont think i proofread this properly so im sorry if theres any type of errors in there hehe
> 
> comments are highly appreciated btw :DD lemme know what u think about it!!

"I literally don’t know what to get you for Christmas, babe." Mark says for the nth time today. 

There’s a week left before Christmas. Even with all the stores offering various and endless amounts of gift ideas, Mark, still, cannot find a gift that he thinks Donghyuck would like. It’s not like money was an issue anyway, it’s just that Donghyuck wasn’t really a vocal person of things he wanted. And even if he was expressive of what he’d like to receive, Donghyuck would always end up buying it for himself at least 3 days after talking about it.

"And that’s okay Mark! You don’t have to get me anything right now, I don’t have anything I really need." Donghyuck tugs on the scotch tape from the dispenser. The scratching-like sound ever so loudly on Marks ears as he holds the dispenser steady on the bed.

Christmas time was always like this for the two of them. Donghyuck being the one in charge of wrapping gifts, Mark gawking at the products that the younger wraps while he hands him the tape. If Mark hasn’t had his gifts pre-wrapped at the store, he would just lay them all on the younger’s bed, wrapper sitting right on the side as if next in line for Donghyuck to tend to through tape and DIY ribbons. Mark, of course, was in charge of tape and keeping Donghyuck entertained with even the most arbitrary things to talk about.

"But I got everyone a little something for Christmas thouuuugh. Also, you’re my boyfriend, there’s like, an unwritten law in the couples hand book or whatever, about getting your significant other something on special occasions and I-" 

Mark felt his lips seal. Something that wasn’t that flexible that ran across the length of his lips. Something that stuck from his philtrum down to his chin. He feels his eyebrows furrow in a state of confusion. A second later and he realizes that Donghyuck had stuck a tape while he was rambling. He shifts his gaze at an already laughing Donghyuck, giggles spilling out of his mouth like he’s so full of love – which, Mark guarantees, he is. 

Mark couldn’t help but laugh at it too. Mark's forehead rests on Donghyuck’s left temple, his nose pressing at the younger’s cheek in a comfortable way. Donghyuck could feel Mark's smile right against his skin, the older’s laugh loud but pleasing just spaces before Donghyuck’s ears.

It was all so beautifully domestic, Donghyuck thinks. He doesn’t even know how it started or how it became a habit of the two. It existed even before they started dating. Donghyuck should have seen it coming: two best friends, wrapping Christmas presents (mostly Donghyuck, and if Mark was in his element then Mark gets to wrap the boxed shaped gifts), laughing at random topics like their stomachs would detach from their bodies, and stars in their eyes like they’ve never really seen them in the night sky but firmly believe that they would be found within each other's existence. If they didn’t end up together, Donghyuck thinks, then it wouldn’t be them. Time and time again, he'd be reborn knowing that the only soul he’d be looking for to match is Mark’s and nobody else’s.

"I promise you I’m getting you something though, I can’t not have a present for you."

\--

Now, Donghyuck is no mathematician but there’s this really big box in Mark’s room labeled ‘hyuck’ with a small heart sitting right beside it. Okay, it isn’t that big but the box was a few more inches higher than Mark’s bed, their usual Christmas gifts don’t usually take up the space from the floor to almost their knees.

He tries nudging it, nothing.

He tries moving the box, and hears something sliding toward the point he tilted it from. Mark tried to stop him, the pitch in his words higher than usual, Donghyuck refers to it as panic which he has heard Mark talk in for a countable number of times.

“So, do I open it now or...."

"Nooo, you have 3 more tries to figure out what it is!"

Like how Donghyuck usually is, he uses his last three tries to just get on with it. The sooner he fails in guessing in what the present could be, the sooner he gets to finally see it.

He starts tugging at the red Santa covered Christmas wrap, not paying any mind at how messy this would be. At the sides of the box, he notices that they were holes drilled on it big enough to see what could be inside. But as much he is Donghyuck, he also wants Mark to witness his genuine reaction to the gift.

He has seen Mark jumping all over their dorms, tape dispenser in hand and asking around for wrapping paper. Of course, he doesn’t ask Donghyuck for it, he knows that Donghyuck would probably be able to guess it from the amount of wrapping paper he’d be asking for. So, he fights against the tempting idea of looking into it.

Finally getting to lift the lid off the box, he’s greeted by the top of-

_A pet carrier?_

"Mark, I swear if this is a cat and your attempt to piss me off, we’re holding off cuddling for a wee-"

A small sound of whimpering is what cuts him off.

One.

Two.

Three, Mark counts. 

Three seconds is all that it takes for the younger boy's head to whip to Mark's direction so fast, Mark is genuinely concerned he might’ve gotten a whiplash. He concludes that Donghyuck has now realized, with the way his heart shaped lips have formed a small o and with the way his eyes have widened. Donghyuck was looking back and forth, to Mark and to the box. He knows the younger was in a state of disbelief. He also knows that Donghyuck would also scold him later, knowing that the present he has given must have cost him a fortune.

"Mark! You did not-"

"I did?"

"Mark please tell me you didn’t-"

"Uhh I did, that’s why it's.... literally right there..." Mark gestures at the box in an attempt to emphasize his point.

"Mark, how much did you pay for this?"

"What makes you think I’m telling you?"

"This must’ve cost you a lot..." Mark doesn’t have to look at Donghyuck to know he was pouting; it was already obvious with the way the younger was speaking.

"She's already there though? We can’t really return her-”

"She's a girl?!" Donghyuck was close to shrieking the question as he stood up, finally taking out the pet carrier out of the box. 

He opens up the door of the carrier. A mix of black and brown fur greeting him as it pads its way throughout the room, claws clacking against the tiled floor. Donghyuck doesn’t hesitate to sit down, patting his lap for the puppy to settle on. He finally gets to have a proper look at his new baby.

"A yorkie?!" 

"A teacup yorkie, actually." Mark’s right hand comes up to scratch at the back of his head, shy of the real reason as to why he had bought such a present. "If you look inside the carrier there’s a bowl so you could see how small she actually is."

"No way." Donghyuck’s hand already disappearing inside the carrier as he works his way to the bowl Mark was referring to, bringing it out immediately, and places the yorkie in it.

"Noooooo, she’s so cute. What are we gonna doooo? She’s too cute." Donghyuck was cooing and Mark couldn't help but stare. He should’ve expected that not even an hour after receiving it, the younger would already be giving the yorkie baby talk. "Maaaaark, her noooooose, I want to bite it." 

Mark doesn’t think Donghyuck would be this tooth-rotting in times they weren’t intimate. The other would definitely make barfing sounds if the older tried to do the same thing he was doing right now. Mark lets it go, because he loves Donghyuck anyways despite all the playful teasing. 

"Name her? So we get to call her by something. You know how I suck at this so I’m leaving it to you."

"Since it’s our child I kind of still need your opinion."

Mark feels the blush beginning to form on his face. He already knows Donghyuck wouldn’t want to be a dog parent alone, especially when Mark used his money to adopt the dog. But despite already planning for the yorkie to be their first shared pet, he still found himself giddy over the idea of him and Donghyuck being this dog’s parents.

"Quit blushing, Mark Lee. You love me too much. We have to decide on the naaaame," Donghyuck says standing up, teacup yorkie still in the bowl that sits on his hand.

He couldn’t seem to stop petting at the yorkies fur, he does so as he lies down on the bed and uses Mark's lap as a pillow. And as always, he meets Mark’s eyes as the older looks down on him. He doesn’t miss the feint sparkle in his orbs – oh, what about,

"Ryung-ie? How’s that?"

"Awh, that’s cute. Why that though?"

"Nothing exactly, just something you’ve been to me for a long time now."

"Awh really? the cheesiness, eugh-" Mark says, fake vomiting sounds spewing out of his mouth. 

"I know you love it though." Donghyuck looks up at Mark and sends him a playful wink.

And deep inside, Mark knows, Donghyuck wasn’t wrong.

\--

Donghyuck usually doesn’t have a problem with Mark. Even if he did, it starts through playful banter that turned into something serious, and ends with a talk and a soft kiss pressed on his forehead. It was easy to resolve things with Mark, easier from when they first met at the practice room.

But right now, Donghyuck has a problem. It comes with four legs and, apparently, according to Mark, the cutest nose he has ever seen. He did think Ryungie has a cute nose, but not the cutest, he knows he takes home that title. Yet people around him, his hyungs and the dreamies especially, are starting to be convinced that someone else could actually cut off Donghyuck's winning streak. 

What's worse is that Mark, the one who crowned him of that title, seems to agree with them too. He knows Mark as someone who doesn’t really swoon over animals but Ryungie really seems to do wonders. Donghyuck concludes this would really be a big problem the moment he steps in to the older’s room, hearing:

"You know? Yours might be the cutest nose I have ever seen."

Donghyuck sees the small puppy snuggle in closer to Mark's torso – his place. He has never really felt jealousy. But if jealousy was the way his eyebrows knit together and the way there was such a bitter pull in his tummy, then, yeah, maybe he is jealous. But it isn’t right, Donghyuck thinks, it’s just Ryungie and he loves her just as much as Mark does. And oh dear, Ryungie was their dog baby for god's sake. He shouldn’t be feeling this way-

_But the cutest nose title, hyuck._

He doesn’t realize it that quickly, but he's making his way towards Mark who was leaning against the bed's headboard cradling a close to sleeping Ryungie.

"Ryungie, I’m gonna have to talk to your dad for quite a while so I hope you don’t mind," his hand curled softly around the yorkie's body, careful not to crush her.

"What are you doing, Hyuck?"

"Like I told Ryungie, I need to talk to you," Donghyuck says as he heads to the corner of the room where Ryungie’s pillow sits on the floor. He brushes at the fur on top of the puppy’s head, sending her back again to dog-dreamland.

"Uh... what about?"

"Very important stuff," Donghyuck says jumping on the bed and crawling to where Mark was.

“I’m really convinced that you were a dog in your last life." With the way Donghyuck was on all fours and eyes round, Mark wouldn’t accept any other suggestion of what Donghyuck could have been if it weren’t a dog.

"Wouldn’t have it any other way."

"So... tell me about this very important stuff?" Mark says the moment Donghyuck has settled in his lap, legs laid across him. He lets Donghyuck rest his head on the space between his neck and his shoulder.

"You’re gonna tell me it’s stupid though."

"Depends on what you tell me." Mark says matter-of-factly. He knows how Donghyuck can get, but Mark believes there’s a proper reason behind everything the younger thinks.

Donghyuck tries to say it out loud, but it comes out as a hasty mumble instead. He then feels a hand carding through his hair. Something Mark does to help the younger stay grounded.

"I’m listening," he says to the boy who was now curled up in his arms. 

"My cutest nose title..." Donghyuck finally answers, nose and cheeks turning red as he gets shyer by the second. He feels Mark's shaking figure as a hearty laugh fails to be kept in.

It’s times like this when Mark thinks that Donghyuck really does have the cutest nose.

"Uh huh, what about it?" Mark asks again once he stops laughing, but the smile stays on his face. He already knows where this is going but he really did want to hear it from Donghyuck.

"You told Ryungie that she has the cutest nose... I thought I had the cutest nose." 

"You do have the cutest nose, Donghyuck-ah, but I’m sure you think Ryungie has a cute nose too."

"She does, but everyone wants to boop her nose instead of mine now. You didn’t even touch my nose today."

"We haven’t cuddled today yet..."

"Because you were cuddling with Ryungie."

"How about we all just cuddle?"

Donghyuck hums at the suggestion, leaving his position. Mark was about to protest, hand loosely gripping at Donghyuck’s arm. The younger manages to break out of it as he makes his way to their dog, holding up the pillow carefully so Ryungie wouldn’t wake up.

"See, you and Ryungie could definitely fit in the same throne. Let him share the title with you," Mark says a fond gaze playing across his features. "Plus, they would probably say that Ryungie got the cute nose from you, even when that isn’t how it works."

Donghyuck hands over the pillow to Mark, settling again in the position he was in earlier. He fits in Mark's arms so perfectly. And just as he does with Mark, Ryungie occupies the empty space just right in their little nest-like formation.

"We could just be like this," Mark brought up his hand that wasn’t supporting Donghyuck to press a light touch to the younger’s nose. Another press on Ryungie's own. He feels Mark’s lips press a kiss against his forehead. "There’s plenty of room to share the title with Ryungie, just like how my arms can be occupied by the both of you so well."


End file.
